Głodna dusza
by Ardwi00
Summary: Krótko o stosunku Rosji do Rasputina. Z ostrzeżeń: niezbyt dokładny opis śmierci.


Listopad roku 1905 jest zimny i deszczowy, ale Iwan czuje się z tym dobrze. Byłby zaniepokojony, choć tylko ociupinkę, gdyby którykolwiek listopad w jego domu okazał się ładny i złoty jak jesień z obrazów Szyszkina. Zresztą, pogody wcale nie widać ze złocistego pokoiku w pałacu carskim, w którym władcy przyjmują Grigorija Rasputina. Podobno już drugi raz, ale to zabawne, bo Iwan wcale nie przypomina sobie śmiesznego, śmierdzącego kapłana w czerni. A przecież Rasputin nie jest niepozorny, nawet, jeśli tylko aura odróżnia go od biedaków z petersburskich ulic. Wszystko, począwszy od jego gwałtownych ruchów, poprzez bezpośrednie, mocne zwroty i spojrzenie, którego nie spuszcza z carycy, upewnia Rosję w przekonaniu, że Rasputin to bardzo typowy mnich. Jednak im dłużej trwa spotkanie, tym Iwan łatwiej rozumie, że, w przeciwieństwie do przeciętnego mnicha, Rasputin wierzy w to, co mówi.  
Mówi głównie o sobie.  
W końcu Rosja nudzi się obserwacją i przechodzi z sąsiedniego pokoju na korytarz i znowu do drzwi. Puka dokładnie cztery razy, zanim wejdzie do środka i po raz pierwszy jego wzrok spotyka się z oczami kogoś, kto ponoć jest świętobliwym uzdrowicielem.  
W tym pierwszym kontakcie obaj natychmiast rozpoznają podobieństwa między sobą. Trochę jak dwóch morderców spotykających się z łopatami w lesie, albo dwóch złodziei przy jednym oknie.  
Oczy Rasputina są niebieskie własnym odcieniem błękitu. Samo sedno niebieskości, tak opisuje to Rosja.  
- Dzień dobry – uśmiecha się Iwan, zaś Rasputin dalej go obserwuje. W następnej chwili podrywa się z miejsca. Mnich jest wysoki, dużo wyższy od Rosji, cuchnie. Roztacza smród niemytego ciała, ubrania ma odrażające, włosy lśniące od tłuszczu. W długiej, skołtunionej brodzie lęgną się wspomnienia po jego poprzednich posiłkach; na wpół przeżute warzywa, białka i kawałki mięsa, choć Rasputin jest ponoć zbyt święty, by jadać zwierzęta.  
- Nie wiem, czym jesteś, ale kryje się w tobie wielkość i potęga niebiańska – mówi wielkie słowa, choć bez śladu służalczości. Może nawet z oskarżycielską nutą?  
- Miło cię poznać – odpowiada Iwan, kończąc prostym: – Faktycznie, jestem Rosją.  
- To niezwykłe, że go rozpoznałeś, Grigoriju – odzywa się caryca z podziwem. – Nieraz przebywa z nami tygodniami i nikt nie potrafi go potem opisać. Ty zaś to zrobiłeś.  
Aleksanda, Aleksandra Fiodorowna, jest taką zwyczajną kobietą. Niedopasowaną jak dwa różne buty, pełną dobrych chęci przygniatanych kompleksami. Kiedyś Iwan spojrzał na nią raz i od tamtej pory wiedział o niej wszystko.  
Caryca uwielbia i obawia się Rosji. Chyba bierze go za ducha, za coś świętego, a on nie wyprowadza jej z błędu.  
- Powiedz mi, co sądzisz o tym człowieku? Czujesz od niego jakąś świętość? – dopytuje się, gdy Rasputin opuszcza już pałac.  
Wszystko, co Rosja czuł od tego chłopa, to jego wyjątkowo przewlekła nienawiść do wody i perfum. O tym nie mówi, zaś swoje prawdziwsze spostrzeżenia pozostawia dla mądrzejszych niż caryca. W Petersburgu ktokolwiek, komu Iwan chciałby o tym opowiedzieć, nie znalazłby takiej osoby w Moskwie czy jakimkolwiek innym mieście Rosji.  
- Na pewno jest w nim siła – przyznaje, ponieważ powiedzenie ludziom tego, co pragną usłyszeć w niczym mu nie szkodzi.  
- Też tak uważam – przyznaje gorączkowo Aleksandra. – Jest w nim coś niezwykłego, Iwanie. Coś takiego, jak w tobie.  
Rosja unosi jasne jak dzień brwi i posyła carycy przenikliwe spojrzenie. Ciekawe, czy mogła zauważyć...  
- Obaj macie w sobie jakąś nieziemską moc. Coś, co pochodzi od Boga. – Kończy wyznanie Fiodorowna, zaś brwi Rosji opadają.  
Nie, oczywiście, że nie widziała ciemności. Zbyt zgubiła się w silnie niebieskich oczach. Może już pomyliła je z niebem, zastanawia się Iwan, wbijając w nią swoje własne spojrzenie.

*

Rosja wierzy, że ludzka twarz dzieli się na dwie części. Jedna z nich jest jasna i miła, jednak wystarczy zasłonić ją dłonią i bum – widzisz złego człowieka. Jakiś cień wyostrza rysy i opada na twarz. Mrok zatapia się w głębi oka, które łypie na świat z – tak po prostu – czymś bardzo złym. Ludzie potrafią dostrzec to nawet w sobie, jeśli patrzą w lustro i uważnie przyglądają się własnej twarzy. Często efekt jest tak słaby, że trudno odróżnić dobrą połowę od złej połowy.  
Dlatego Iwan jest zainteresowany twarzą Rasputina, gdy widzi ją po raz pierwszy. Nie brzydką i nie ładną, a ciemną. Powodem nie jest skudlona broda czy czarne włosy. W całej jego twarzy kryje się jakiś mrok – po obu stronach, w obojgu oczach.  
I nikt poza Rosją tego nie zauważa. On zaś niczego nie mówi, bo sprawy ludzkie to nie jego sprawy. Obserwuje, jak Rasputin pojawia się w pałacu coraz częściej, jak wstrzykuje w głowę carycy coraz więcej słodkich kłamstw. Car też zaczyna go cenić, ale car nie liczy się w tej małej zabawie. Nie liczy się prawie wcale.  
Iwan jeszcze nie potrafi ocenić, czy Rasputin jest groźny. Obserwuje go, żeby się dowiedzieć. Zwykle ludzka dusza jest dla niego oczywista i łatwa do poznania, jak dno płytkiego, przejrzystego jeziorka. O Rasputinie zaś wie, że jest prostacki, niewychowany i brutalny, oraz podwójnie moralny w zrozumiały sposób. Ale pomimo to część ludzi bardzo go kocha. Zwłaszcza wytworne damy w ich wytwornych sukienkach, w kapeluszach z czarnymi piórkami. Kobiety wprost szaleją na jego punkcie, czego Rosja nie rozumie. On i Rasputin są podobni, ale jego samego ludzie się boją. A przecież diabelski mnich jest prawie tak samo bezduszny, jak i on.  
To wystarczający powód, by tak się nim interesować?  
Czemu nie. Rosja ma w końcu dużo czasu.

*

Aleksiej jest jedynie małym chłopcem o spuchniętych, ciepłych kolanach. Iwan lubi go, ponieważ dziecko jest jeszcze za młode, by rządzić. Cesarzewicz krzyczy na ludzi wokół, odmawia nauki etykiety, rzuca niewybredne uwagi gościom. Wystarczy, że podrośnie, a Iwan będzie miał ochotę ukręcić mu łeb, jak przepiórkom na obiad. Jednak na razie Aleksiej jest tylko rozpieszczonym pisklęciem. No i krwawi sam z siebie, ten mały promyczek carycy.  
Rasputin jakby unika Rosji, choć jest częstym gościem w pałacu. Dlatego Iwan zaskakuje go pierwszy, gdy uzdrowiciel znów powstrzymuje atak małego cesarzewicza. Ostatnio leczy go całkiem często.  
- Wiem, że jesteś kłamcą – zaczyna rozmowę Rosja, wchodząc do sypialni, gdzie mały, nieprzytomny chłopiec leży zakopany pod jedwabnymi prześcieradłami. Rasputin odwraca się gwałtownie, przerywając modlitwę.  
- To ty – obrzuca go spojrzeniem. - Wyjdź. Nie możesz przeszkadzać, gdy leczę tego chłopca. Nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że mu pomagam – dodaje Rasputin nieprzyjemnym, charkliwym głosem.  
Śmierdzi.  
- Ano, myślę, że mogę – prostuje łagodnie Rosja, jakby próbował przeprosić. Nic sobie nie robiąc z zakazu przysiada na łóżku cesarzewicza. – Żyję już bardzo długo. Widziałem wielu takich jak ty. Mógłbym opowiedzieć o tym Aleksandrze.  
- Nie uwierzyłaby ci – odpiera niedbale Rasputin, ze spokojem i pewnością, która musiała zwalać ludzi z nóg. Prosto na kolana.  
- Mam jej serce dłużej, niż ty – wyjaśnia Iwan ze skromnością – Kiedy przybyła tu, była bardzo przestraszona. Nie chciała mojej religii, nie znała ani rosyjskiego ani francuskiego... Mała zagubiona ptaszyna. Ale spotkała mnie i nagle zaczęła wierzyć, że jest coś więcej na tym świecie. O ile mi wiadomo, nie wiedziała wcześniej o istnieniu takiego Anglii. Ale we mnie bardzo uwierzyła.  
Milknie na chwilę dość długą, by stało się jasne, że skończył mówić. Przez chwilę w pokoju słychać jedynie spokojny oddech dziecka i nic poza tym. Iwan patrzy na Aleksieja intensywnie.  
- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – pyta w końcu Rasputin. – Jeśli nazwiesz mnie oszustem, ja nazwę nim ciebie.  
Rosja przestaje rozumieć, co ludzie widzą w Rasputinie. Wstaje więc i wzdycha lekko.  
- To może zróbmy tak. Zawołajmy żołnierza. Niech zastrzeli i mnie i ciebie. Ten, kto wcześniej wstanie, nie będzie oszustem.  
Rasputin tylko prycha, a potem sam podnosi się z klęczek i patrzy z góry na Iwana.  
- Razem z moją śmiercią ten kraj upadnie i pogrąży się w nędzy.  
- Czyli nie chcesz spróbować – kwituje spokojnie Rosja . – Szkoda. Miałem cię pytać, jak sprawiasz, że ludzie cię kochają, ale teraz już nie spytam. Jestem trochę rozczarowany.  
Kiedy wychodzi, czuje się nawet bardziej rozczarowany. Miał wrażenie, że odpowiedź czeka go na wyciągnięcie ręki. Że Rasputin, który tak ładnie owinął wszystkich wokół palca, okaże się posiadać jakiś sekret. Coś, dzięki czemu ukrył brak duszy, brak kultury, brak talentu. Ale Iwan niczego takiego nie dostrzegł, choć coś musiało być. Idąc dalej, Rosja mija zaniepokojoną carycę, która pędzi do odratowanego synka, i nagle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że czuje zazdrość.  
Nagle pragnie sprawdzić, jak bardzo upadnie w nędzę po śmierci kapłana.

Rosja bardzo żałuje, że nie było go tej grudniowej nocy, kiedy Rasputin umierał. Dlatego chętnie zwiedza miejsce zbrodni: pokój o ścianach w biało-niebieskie paski, z ciemnymi meblami. Wszędzie wokół wiszą Rosjanie uwięzieni na burych fotografiach, poprzybijani do ścian. I Iwan wyobraża sobie, jak wszyscy oni patrzą na tacę pełną ptifurków, truskawkowych i czekoladowych ciasteczek, po które często sięga Rasputin. Kapłan nie zauważa, że nikt poza nim nie je tych różowiutkich.  
Iwan prawie widzi, jak Rasputin wpycha do ust ostatnie ciastko, a potem wyciera palce o swoją rubaszkę. I nie umiera. Och, mali szlachcice musieli się zdziwić. Wychodzą z pokoju i po chwili wraca Jusupow z pistoletem. Nie potrafi porządnie strzelać. Celuje w pierś, a Rasputin upada, choć nie ma krwi – tego Iwan nie wie na pewno, choć to właśnie widzi tak samo wyraźnie jak Jusupowa, który później pochyla się nad kapłanem. Nagle Rasputin otwiera niebieskie oczy, rzuca się na przeciwnika i ucieka. Doganiają go na dziedzińcu. Pierwszy strzał Rosja słyszy w swojej głowie nad wyraz wyraźnie. W podobny sposób czuje gryzący mróz grudniowej nocy, zapach krwi i paniki.  
W jego głowie to wszystko jest takie ładne. Jak śnieg, jak pierwsza gwiazdka na niebie.  
Zawijają Rasputina w dywan (czerwony, we wzorki), który przewiązują linką i wiozą samochodem nad Małą Newkę. Kilka dni później, o białym świcie Rosja opiera się o balustradę mostu i przechyla do przodu, jak dziecko. Patrzy na oblodzoną rzekę, z której wyławiają martwe ciało. Kiedy przedstawienie się kończy, Iwan schodzi z mostu nad brzeg i każe sobie pokazać kapłana.  
Jego ciało jest napuchnięte i sine od wody, ale roztacza mniejszy smród niż zwykle. Nos połamany, spuchnięty i zdeformowany, wargi przemielone w kawał mięsa. Jedno oko jest puste, trochę jakby wyżarte. Iwan bardzo lubi ten ostatni fakt.  
- To było dobre czy złe oko? - pyta z zaciekawieniem mundurowego, który patrzy na niego z niezrozumieniem i niepokojem. – Zastanawiam się tylko.  
Rosja widzi, że chłopaka przerażają nie tylko jego słowa, ale, przede wszystkim, jego oczy.  
Ludzie zwykle nie mają wyobraźni, kiedy mówią o oczach Rosji. Dziwaczne, przerażające, nieludzko fioletowe – zimne, choć w ciepłych barwach. Odpowiedni kolor to fiołkowy, choć fiołki to tylko zwyczajne, beztroskie kwiatuszki. Nie mają nic wspólnego z Rosją, on jednak nie ma nic przeciwko. Nie podejrzewa ludzi o oryginalność, choć sam lubi kwiaty o trochę innej nazwie.  
Lubi groszek wiosenny, który z daleka nie wygląda pięknie: wychylające się wysoko poza ziemię skupisko łodyg i różowawe maleńkie kwiaty. Nikt zwykle nie przygląda się im dłużej, więc również nikt nie zauważa, że tak naprawdę mają inną barwę. Gdy kwitną – są purpurowo-czerwone. Gdy umierają czerwień przemienia się w głęboki błękit, a plamki fioletu pozostają.  
Potem na ulicach słyszy, że Rasputin się utopił, choć przed tym truto go, bito go, strzelano do niego. Tak rodzi się legenda, myśli Iwan, ponieważ czytał akta i doskonale wie, że tego świętego diabła wykończył już trzeci strzał.  
Ciekawostka: groszek wiosenny nie ma nic wspólnego z groszkiem.

- Zrobiłem to dla cara, dla Rosji – twierdzi Jusupow z gorączkowym błyskiem w oczach.  
Iwan uśmiecha się do niego.  
- Dziękuję – mówi i potem skazuje ich obydwu. Juspowicza odsyła do jednego z jego dworów, daleko od stolicy.  
Pawłowicza, ponieważ jest mniej bogaty, na front. Może tam nauczy się dobrze strzelać.

Co do niego samego...  
Stojąc przed lustrem, dostrzegał dwie ciemne połówki twarzy i wiedział, że widzą je też wszyscy inni. Czekał na dzień, w którym uda mu się to ukryć, i w końcu pozna ten mały ludzki sekret, który sprawia, że ludzie kochają bezwarunkowo. Pewnego dnia, tak. Nikt już nie będzie mówił o Rosji, że jest zimny jak lód, rzeka i wnętrze grobowca. Jeśli nie Rasputin, to ktoś inny nakarmi głód w jego duszy.  
I ludzie go pokochają.


End file.
